Capítulo V La alegría llego en navidad
by mayritamia1419
Summary: CORAZONES UNIDOS Introducción Entre 2016 - 2017 la autora Mayra Mía Tejedo Rojas publicó una magnifica historia basado en Candy. Esta obra rinde homenaje a la hermosa y tierna historia de amor entre Candy y Terry, dándole el final que todos deseamos verlos juntos para siempre, además ingresar una nueva historia de amor jamás contada entre Aurora Grandchester y Stear Cornwel
**Capítulo V**

 **La alegría llego en navidad**

Era 24 de diciembre de 1916 y todos los amigos, familiares fueron a celebrar la navidad en el hogar de poni, incluso hasta los hombres más ricos de Chicago como los Andley que buscaban fomentar el amor, la paz y la bondad.

Por otra parte la familia Andley estaban agradecidos por la invitación. Patty estaba presente trayendo muchos juguetes, regalos para los huérfanos del hogar de poni.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María no sabían cómo agradecer por los regalos que habían traído los Andlay para los niños

Albert: no tiene nada que agradecer, más bien nosotros debemos darle las gracias por su invitación

Señorita Pony: como no podría invitar a un hombre tan generoso como usted señor Andley

Albert: gracias

Archie; ¿en qué les ayudo?

Candy: ahora todos a trabajar

Tom: hola mis queridos amigos vine para pasar la navidad junto a ustedes, disculpa por llegar tarde

Señorita Pony: no te preocupes

Hermana María: ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

Tom: si, traje un pavo aunque fue difícil matarlo y tres litros de leche

Candy: entonces ahora todos trabajar y cocinar

En ese momento todos se pusieron a trabajar, la señorita Pony y hermana empezaron a preparar una rica chocolatada, Candy un delicioso pastel de chocolate, Annie y Archie penaban en cocinar el pavo que Tom había traído

Patty no sabía qué hacer para forrar tantos regalos, y Tom al verla tan incómoda se atrevió a acercarse preguntándole_ ¿te pudo ayudar?

Patty a pesar que no se sentía cómoda con el joven se atrevió a responderle con una tímida sonrisa_ si

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Legan también celebraron por la noche navideña

Eliza: ¿Por qué se demora tanto mi futuro esposo?

Neil: ¿Qué?, no sabía que te vas a casar

Eliza: si me caso con Pool Llanos, uno de los mejores amantes que he tenido en mi vida

Neil: felicitaciones hermana, aunque por dentro debes estar sufriendo por no haber tenido la suerte de conquistar a tu amado actor inglés Terrence

Eliza: estas en lo cierto hermano, pero si no está conmigo tampoco está con la maldita de Candy, además me alegra que debe estar agobiado de tristeza por casarse con una mujer que no ama y eso me hace feliz

Neil: si tú lo dices, en cambio yo nunca tendré suerte en el amor

Eliza: si andas pensando en nuestra querida enemiga nunca tendrás suerte

Neil¬_ maldita sea la hora en que Albert tenía que ser el bisabuelo, porque si nunca se hubiera enterado Candy de esto ahorita ella estaría siendo mi esposa

Eliza_ pero no te angusties por eso, ya aparecerá una chica para ti

La empleada de los legan se acercó a Eliza diciendo _ la busca el joven Pool Llanos

Eliza: dile que pase al estudio

Empleada: está bien señorita

En ese momento la empleada le avisa al joven Pool Llanos que pase al estudio

Pool: de acuerdo

El joven Pool paso al estudio de los Legan

Pool: hola Eliza, amor ¿Cómo estás?

Eliza: bien amor

Neil: ¿Qué nos traes de regalo por navidad?

Pool: para ti mi querida Eliza ese hermoso regalo

Eliza: ¿Qué es Pool?

Pool: ábrelo preciosa

En ese momento la malvada mujer abrió su regalo al ver el collar lujoso dijo_ es un hermoso regalo

Pool: que bueno mi amor que te gusto, ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Neil: de viaje

Pool: ¿Dónde se fueron?

Eliza: se fueron a Nueva York pasarla juntos y a nosotros nos dejó aquí en nuestra casa ¿Qué te parece?

Pool: ¡hay amor¡ que malos son tus padres

Neil: si son malos, ellos no más se divierten

Eliza: dejen de hablar tonterías a mi parece hermoso y romántico

Neil: a mí no me parece romántico

Eliza: tú hablas así porque nunca has tenido suerte en el amor

Neil: creo que nunca lo tendré

Pool: pero amigo ¿Por qué hablas así acaso no amas a nadie?

Neil: amo a una mujer aunque sea imposible conquistarla, lo que me encanta de ella es su belleza natural, sus lindos ojos verdes y su sonrisa

Pool: ¿tu odias y amas a una mujer a la vez?

Eliza: la verdad es que Neil es un loco sin razón

Neil: ¿quieres que te diga la verdad?

´Pool: si

Neil: Es cierto amo a mi enemiga Candy, hasta que le propuse matrimonio pero lastimosamente rompió conmigo por culpa del abuelo William

Pool: no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo

Neil: por eso mi vida no tiene razón, además si así fuera su amigo no caería en mis brazos porque solo ama a un solo hombre

Pool: que pena amigo, pero no es momento de hablar cosas triste

Eliza: Pool tiene razón, además es un día especial para todos

Pool: claro que si

Eliza (levantando su copa de vino): brindo por esa navidad

Todos levantaron su copa de vino para brindar por la navidad

Mientras tanto en Londres en la casa de los Grandchester, hubo una gran discusión en la habitación de ambas parejas ósea de Terry y Susana

Terry. ¿Porque no quieres que llame al mayordomo para que me ayude a bajarte?

Susana: quiero estar sola

Terry: pero Susana van a venir visitas es importante que tu bajes

Susana: siempre cuando conozco y me presentan a una persona te dicen_ ¿te casaste con Candy?

Terry: esa familia no conoce mis relaciones antiguas

Susana: así sea como sea pero ya estoy cansada de la situación

Terry: está bien Susana si quieres quedarte sola quédate

Entonces Susana se quedó llorando en su habitación, mientras que Terry bajo molesto a la sala de la enorme casa

Señora Marlow: ¿Dónde está mi hija?

Terry: Susana no quiere bajar

Señora Marlow: tu cuando no, haciendo sufrir a mi hija

Terry: yo no hice nada

Señora Marlow: mi hija sufre por tu culpa

Señor Grandchuster: basta señora Marlow, no permitiré que lastime a mi hijo

Terry: gracias papá

Señora Marlow: iré a ver a mi hija

Señor Grandchester: no será mejor que Susana se haga operar de nuevo

Señora Marlow: no entiendo

Señor Grandchester: aquí en Londres hay buenos especialistas que hará que Susana vuelva a caminar

Señora Marlow: ¡ Bendito sea Dios ¡ es la mejor noticia que he escuchado

Señor Grandchester: todo déjalo en mis manos

Señora Marlow: gracias, iré a ver a mi hija

Señor Grandchester: vaya para que la anime a Susana que baje y pase la navidad con nosotros

Señora Marlow: gracias

En ese momento la señora Marlow se dirigió a ver a su hija mientras que Terry se quedó platicando con su padre

Señor Grandchester: mira en que ronda te metiste hijo mío

Terry: lo se papá

Señor Grandchester: ten paciencia con Susana hijo mío

Terry: tengo paciencia pero hay veces que me harta y no sé qué hacer

Señor Grandchester: tienes que tener paciencia

Terry: lo hare papá

El mayordomo Mark B. Llewelyn se acerca diciendo _ lo busca duque de Grandchester

Señor Grandchester: ¿Así quién?

María Alejandra: yo padrino

Señor Grandchester: adelante María Alejandra ¿tu papá y abuela?

María Alejandra: no han ha podido venir tienen problemas

Señor Grandchester: entiendo hija pero no estés triste todos tenemos problemas ¿te acuerdas del joven que está a mi costado?

María Alejandra: mmmmm, si no me equivoco eres tu Terrence

Terry: claro que si prima, ¿Cómo estás?

María Alejandra: bien primo

Señor Grandchester: iré a la mesa a compartir el pavo navideño tus hermanos nos esperan

Terry: anda con María Alejandra, yo me quedo esperando a Susana que baje

María Alejandra: ¿Quién es Susana?

Terry: mi esposa

María Alejandra: jamás pensé que te hubieras casado, ¡felicitaciones¡

Terry (con un tono amargo): me case por una obligación

Señor Granchester: así es hija, Susana se sacrificó por el

María Alejandra: ¿Qué? no entiendo nada, me podrían explicarme

Terry: mi esposa es inválida

María Alejandra: ¡invalida¡ lo siento Terry

Señor Grandchester: así es hija, ella se accidento para salvarle la vida a Terry, ese accidente iba ser para Terry pero Susana lo salvo y como está enamorada de tu primo, La señora Marlow obligo a tu primo a casarse con la actriz

María Alejandra : haya ahora entiendo , tu Terry eres un tonto por aceptar ese tipo de chantaje , eso de que Susana se haya sacrificado por ti , no significa que tu tengas que pagarle casándote con ella ¿la amas Terry?

Terry: no la amo

María Alejandra: que miserable vida tuya ¿no entiendo como un hombre puede negar su propia felicidad?

Terry: estas en lo cierto pero no tenía otra salida

María Alejandra: entiendo, ¿te sientes culpable?

Terry: si

Señor Grandchester: por esa razón quiero ayudar a Susana con una nueva cirugía

María Alejandra: me parece muy buena idea

Terry: ella se niega, no quiere que la deje

María Alejandra: tú no te preocupes, tratare de ayudarla, me hare amiga de Susana, sé que personas así no tienen mal corazón simplemente tienen trastorno de personalidad, le falta autoestima

Terry: yo sé que Susana no es una mala persona, tal vez tienes razón de toda manera gracias

Señor Grandchester: por eso la comprendo y la quiero como si fuera una hija más para mí

Terry: yo también la quiero como si fuera mi hermana

La señora Marlow animo a su hija Susana a bajar, el mayordomo Mark ayudo a bajar a Susana con sus sillas de ruedas

Terry: ¡pensé que no ibas a bajar¡

Susana: si, pero al final me arrepentí

Señor Grandchester: qué bueno que la animo señora Marlow

Señora Marlow: es mi hija y quiero que sea feliz

Terry: disculpa quiero presentarles a una prima mía ella es María Alejandra Dogales nieta de la reina de Londres, María Alejandra te presento a mi esposa Susana y su madre

Susana: mucho gusto princesa María Alejandra

Señora Marlow: es un encanto conocer una princesa como usted señorita

María Alejandra: no me gustan que me llamen princesa solo llámame por mi nombre

Susana: está bien fue un gusto conocerte

María Alejandra: a mí también me da gusto conocerte Susana, Terry me hablo muchas cosas lindas de ti

Susana: así no te creo

Terry: ahora que la conoces no te cree

María Alejandra: si es verdad, eres muy linda además me gustaría ser tu amiga ¿si me lo permites?

Susana: claro que si además yo he tenido muchas amigas pero nadie como tú, siento que eres una persona muy especial que me anime el corazón

María Alejandra: ¿de verdad te ánimo el corazón?

Susana: claro que si

Los demás se quedaron asombrados por ver a Susana feliz

Señor Grandchester: vamos a la mesa a comer el rico pavo navideño que mis niños me esperan

Terry: vamos

(En la mesa navideña de los Grandchester)

María Alejandra: muy rico está el pavo

Terry: delicioso

Susana: es la mejor navidad que ha pasado

Señor Grandchester: un brindis (levantando su copa de vino)

Todos brindaron por la navidad, Terry regalo un collar a Susana con tal de cumplir donde ella lo agradeció, cuando llego la noche buena se abrazaron y compartieron la llegada de la navidad

Mientras tanto en el hogar de poni terminando de limpiar

Candy: por fin terminamos

Patty: es la media noche

Señorita Pony: feliz navidad

Todos gritaron feliz navidad y se dieron un fuerte abrazo entre amigos

Patty: ¿Cómo se siente tener un beso dentro del matrimonio?

Annie: maravillosamente hermoso pero **el matrimonio no solo es eso sino mucho más que eso como los placeres físicos pero también hay momentos triste como: la incomprensión entre parejas a veces todo es maravilloso, así que mi amada amiguita por lo más que te explique solo lo comprenderás cuando vivas esa experiencia**

Tom: a mí siempre me enseñaron que los caballeros solo deben dar un beso a la mujer que es su esposa

Candy: en eso estas en lo cierto amigo, un caballero solo besa a la mujer que es su esposa

Annie (riéndose): que graciosa eres Candy, tu eres la más movida dejaste que Terry te bese en los labios

Candy: yo no me deje, el me beso a la fuerza por eso lo devolví con una cacheteada

Patty: eh, pero niégame que no te gusto

Candy: puedes dejar de molestarme, estamos aquí para celebrar la navidad no es momento para hablar de besos

Hermana María: como son los tiempos de ahora, en mis tiempos mis amigos me escuchan hablando así, se avergonzarían

Annie: usted misma lo dijo en sus tiempos

En ese momento la señorita Pony estaba cansada de escuchar esos tipos de conversaciones y les preguntaban a los jóvenes_ ¿no pueden hablar de otra cosa?

Candy: si

Señorita Pony: que bueno, pero más bien mis queridos niños y amados invitados vamos a la mesa a comer el rico pavo

Candy: si vamos

(Todos se sentaron en la mesa hasta las mascotas de Candy)

Hermana María: estoy feliz por compartir esta noche tan especial con todos los seres que quiero

Señorita Pony: hago un brindis por la hermosa navidad (levantando su copa de vino)

Candy: yo hago un brindis por ese día tan especial por nuestros amigos que Dios siempre los bendiga (levantando su copa de vino)

Todos empezaron a brindar por la navidad

Annie no se sentía tan bien empezó a sentir los síntomas del embarazo como nauseas, mareos, vómitos y dolores de cabeza

Archie: ¿estás bien Annie?

Annie: no me siento bien, no puedo comer

Patty: se te quito el apetito

Señorita Pony: hija, ¿sientes mareos?

Annie: si y mucho dolor de cabeza

Señorita Pony: a lo mejor estás embarazada

Candy: yo también pienso lo mismo

Tom: llevaremos al hospital a Annie

Candy: será mañana cuando este el doctor Reinaldo Dual

Hermana María: ojala sea el embarazo

Señorita Pony: vamos a prender la música para que Annie se sienta alegre

Annie: gracias

Albert ha sido el más bailarín a pesar que nunca se crio en el hogar de poni pero se sentía como un hijo para las señoras del orfanato porque le brindaban mucho cariño al buen hombre.

Candy y Albert hicieron un muñeco navideño, todos se estaban divirtiendo hasta que Annie se desmayó.

Las señoras del orfanato y todos los amigos se asustaron, su esposo Archie le cargo dirigiéndole a la habitación de la señorita Pony para acostarla en la cama que dormía profundamente

Candy despertó a Annie con un poco de alcohol

La señorita Poni con un mantel le puso agua en la frente de Annie

Patty: ¿crees que se pondrá bien?

Albert: ¿Qué es lo que tiene Candy?

Candy: necesitamos un doctor pero pueda ser que esté embarazada

Archie: sería una gran alegría para mí

Tom: para todos

Señorita Pony: vayan a descansar yo con la hermana María la cuidaremos

Candy: yo también debo cuidarla es mi obligación como enfermera

Hermana María: más bien descansa un poco para que al amanecer busques al doctor Reinaldo Dual

Candy: está bien hare lo que ustedes me digan madres

Archie: yo tengo que estar al lado de mi esposa

Candy: quédate Archie y cuida a Annie con mis madres

Patty: yo y Candy descansaremos

Tom: me voy, mañana vengo ojala amanezca bien

Al amanecer Candy se dirige a la habitación de la señorita Poni preguntando_ ¿Cómo esta Annie?

Señorita Poni: está dormida

Archie: al menos le bajo la fiebre

Candy: ahorita vengo voy a buscar al doctor Reinaldo Dual

Hermana María: trata de conseguir al doctor Candy

Candy: si

En ese momento Candy fue en busca del doctor Reinaldo Dual y saco de su cartera la tarjeta donde estaba apuntada la dirección de la casa del doctor y se dirigió a la mansión de los Duales

El doctor Reinaldo Dual tenía dos mansiones uno quedaba en Chicago y la otra que quedaba por Lakewood que estaba muy cerca de la mansión de los Ardlay

Cuando Candy llego a la mansión del doctor Reinaldo Dual toco la puerta y salió una empleada de uniforme negro llamada Doris preguntando _ disculpa señorita ¿a quién busca?

Candy: buenos días, busco al doctor Reinaldo Dual

Empleada Doris: el doctor está durmiendo

Candy: por favor despiértalo, mi amiga Annie está mal

Empleada Doris: adelante

Candy: gracias

Cuando Candy entro a la casa se asombró al ver la enorme casa parecía un palacio donde la empleada Doris se atrevió a decirle_ el doctor Reinaldo Dual es un hombre millonario

Candy: ¡qué bien¡ avísale al doctor que le busco es una emergencia

Empleada Doris: está bien señorita ¿Cuál es su apellido?

Candy: Ardlay

La empleada se retiró, subió la escalera de la enorme casa toco la puerta de la habitación del doctor Reinaldo Dual pero como no contestaba, se atrevió a entrar a la habitación y se aproximó a la cama para despertarlo

Doctor Reinaldo Dual: ¿Qué pasa nana porque me despiertas a esa hora?

Empleada Doris: te despierto porque tiene una emergencia

Doctor Reinaldo Dual: emergencia ¿de qué?

Empleada doméstica: le busca la señorita Ardlay

Doctor Reinaldo: Candy, ¿la señorita de cabello rizado y rubio?

Empleada Doris: si señor

Doctor Reinaldo: dile a la señorita Ardlay que me espere de ahí bajo para atenderla

Empleada Doris: si señor

La empleada Doris fue a avisarle a la señorita Candy diciendo_ señorita Andlay, el doctor Reinaldo Dual está alistándose para atenderla, espéralo que no tardara

Candy: está bien, aquí lo esperare

Empleada Doris. ¿Quiere que le sirva algo señorita Ardlay un café, agua, pastel?

Candy: no deseo nada, gracias

Empleada Doris: me retiro

Candy: está bien

Candy se quedó esperando en la sala al doctor Reinaldo Dual, hasta que al fin aprecio

Doctor Reinaldo: ¡hola¡ ¿ sucede algo Candy?

Candy: si doctor mi amiga está mal, parece que está embarazada pero la verdad es que yo no sé si está o no está embarazada

Doctor Reinaldo: no te preocupes Candy te acompaño

Candy: gracias

Ambos salieron juntos para dirigirse al hogar de Poni. El doctor Reinaldo Dual ofrece a Candy a subir a su enorme carruaje

Candy: gracias doctor (subiendo al carruaje)

Doctor Reinaldo: así que tú amiga es casada

Candy: si es una linda historia, mi amiga Annie está casada con mi primo Archivald

Doctor Reinaldo: me imagino ¿Tú debes tener novio?

Candy: no, prefiero estar sola ¿usted es casado?

Doctor Reinaldo: a pesar de mi edad nunca tuve la oportunidad de casarme

Candy: ¿Porque?

Doctor Reinaldo: a pesar de la edad que tengo, nunca me dio la oportunidad de enamorarme pero ahora recién me llego el amor

Candy: ¿tiene novia?

Doctor Reinaldo: sí, es una enfermera que se llama Natal la que trabaja contigo

Candy: que bien jamás me imagine que Natal fuera su novia porque es casi de su misma edad

Doctor Reinaldo: créelo de verdad, gracias

Candy: que bien lo felicito, ya llegamos y pare

Doctor Reinaldo: pare

Candy y el doctor Reinaldo Dual bajaron del carruaje tocaron la puerta y la señorita Pony abrió diciendo_ benditos a Dios que encontraron al doctor

Doctor Reinaldo: yo soy un hombre que cumplo con mi deber, no me importa el día y la hora

Señorita Pony: es un milagro, adelante

La señorita Pony le llevo al doctor Reinaldo Dual donde estaba Annie

Archie: gracias por venir esos días mi esposa está mal

Doctor Reinaldo: no se preocupe, todos retírense para revisarla menos la señorita Ardlay

Archie: si

Todos se retiraron, en ese momento el doctor Reinaldo Dual y Candy se quedaron en el cuarto revisando a Annie

Patty se quedó dormida y se levantó tarde se cambió de manera apurada cuando salió de su cuarto, se dirigió al cuarto de Annie para ver como esta su amiga y cuando vio que nadie podía entrar se dirigió a la pequeña sala del hogar de Pony

Patty: buenos días, me quede dormida ¿Cómo amaneció Annie?

Archie: bueno dormilona Candy y el doctor Reinaldo Dual que trabaja con ella le están revisando

Hermana María: todavía no sabemos nada

Señorita Pony: así es hija todos estamos esperando

Patty: entiendo ojala no sea grave

En ese momento una persona toco la puerta principal del hogar de Pony

Señorita Pony: no estoy para nadie señor Cornwell a salvo que sea Tom

Archie: así será señorita Pony

Donde que el joven se aproximó a abrir la puerta eran Albert y Tom y les dejo pasar

Albert: buenos días a todos ¿Cómo esta Annie?

Tom: buenos días a todos ¿está bien Annie?

Archie: todavía no sabemos nada

En ese momento el doctor Reinaldo Dual y Candy salieron a la pequeña sala

Tom: ya viene Candy

Archie: ¿Cómo está mi esposa doctor?

Doctor Reinaldo_ su esposa esta mejor que nunca

Archie _ los mareos , náuseas, desmayo y fiebre

Doctor Reinaldo: es parte de un embarazo

Archie: eso quiere decir

Candy: decir que nuestra querida Annie está embarazada

Señorita Pony: que alegría

Patty: a mí también me da alegría voy a ser tía

Candy: vamos a ser tía

Albert: yo seré ahora realmente tío abuelo felicidades Archie

Tom: te deseo la mejor felicidad a ti mi querido Archie y a Annie

Archie: gracias

Hermana María: que Dios los ilumine y bendiga

El doctor Reinaldo Dual escucho esas lindas palabras y se atrevió a decir_ que hermoso es tener una familia tan unida como ustedes, les deseo una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo

Todos los que estaban presentes en el pequeño hogar aplaudieron y le agradecieron al doctor Reinaldo Dual por ser tan bueno y comprensivo

Candy: ¿le acompaño doctor?

Doctor Reinaldo: no es necesario Candy yo puedo irme solo cuida a tu amiga Annie y cuando acaba esas fiestas navideñas quiero verte en el hospital adiós

Candy: así será doctor, gracias y adiós

El doctor Reinaldo Dual se retiró con el corazón lleno de alegría al ver un pequeño orfanato con unas personas tan buenas y lindas ya no se sentía tan solo mientras que Candy se preguntaba_ **¿porque un hombre tan generoso como el doctor Reinaldo Dual nunca había tenido la oportunidad de enamorarse y casarse a una edad adecuada?, no se merece ser solitario**

Señorita Pony: ¿Qué te pasa Candy?

Hermana María: ¿no está feliz por Annie?

Candy: por Annie y Archie estoy feliz pero por el doctor Reinaldo Dual no tanto

Archie: ¿algo le pasa al doctor Reinaldo Dual?

Candy: me da pena que sea un hombre solo

Tom: ¿Por qué dices eso Candy?

Albert: habla Candy

Candy: lo que pasa es que a la edad que tiene nunca tuvo la oportunidad de enamorarse y tener una familia es un hombre solo pero ahora recién encontró el amor de su vida es Natal mi compañera del hospital

Patty: ¡qué bien ¡ no es tan joven debe tener 49 años

Señorita Pony: a veces pasa eso hija pero lo importante es que ahora tiene una mujer que la ame porque Natal es una gran mujer

Candy: es verdad, pero después hablamos de ese tema, vamos a ver a Annie

Archie: vamos a verla

Todos se dirigieron a la habitación de la señorita Pony donde esta Annie hasta los niños

Annie: estoy feliz

Archie: ojala sea hombre

Annie: no importa con tal de que sea sanito

Candy: eso es lo único que importa

Los niños al escuchar sobre el embarazo de Annie le canto una canción al bebe del vientre

 **Hoy día es una mañana feliz**

 **Los pajaritos están cantando**

 **Despierta mi niño que ya amaneció**

 **Sueña siempre con los angelitos**

 **Eres un ángel bueno**

 **Que Dios te cuide y te proteja siempre**

 **Abre tu corazón**

 **Que eres un niño afortunado**

 **Te queremos mucho bebe**

Annie (aplaudiendo): ¡qué lindo niños¡ gracias

Archie: a mí también me gusto, gracias

Señorita Pony: muy bien mis niños gracias por animarle el corazón al bebe de Annie

Annie: gracias mis niños, me siento feliz

Todos prepararon el desayuno, en la noche hicieron una pequeña fiesta por él bebe de Annie y el más bailarín fue Albert

En ese momento Candy hiso un brindis por la felicidad de Archie y Annie levantando su copa de jugo de naranja

Todos brindaron pasaron un hermoso día y la mejor navidad que había tenido Candy y sus amigos por él bebe de Annie

Después de varios días llego 31 de diciembre 1916 los Cornowell habían hecho una enorme fiesta en la mansión de los Aldrey de Lakewood para celebrar por él bebe que Annie estaba esperando, habían hecho una enorme fiesta de babesawe.

Todos los invitados, amigos y familiares acudían a esa enorme fiesta

Los Britter estaban felices por su hija que brindaron en esa enorme fiesta

Los invitados acudían los regalos hasta los del hogar de Poni

La llegada del año nuevo empezó a las 12 de la noche que llego a ser 1ro de enero de 1917

Albert levantando su copa dijo_ feliz año nuevo a todos

Todos empezaron a gritar feliz año nuevo hasta los Legan que estaban presente en la fiesta

El doctor Reinaldo Dual y su comprometida Natal se sintieron muy felices al estar presente a esa enorme fiesta sobe todo el doctor que para él es primera vez no se sentía tan solitario

Albert y Candy empezaron a bailar como dos amigos felices

Tom saco bailar a Patty donde lo acepta era su primer baile de amigos, mientras que Patty bailaba con Tom recordaba el rostro de Stear

Archivald agarro la mano de su amada esposa Annie para sacarla a bailar pero Annie no podía porque no estaba en condición para bailar y entonces le pide permiso a su esposa para buscarse otra pareja

Annie a pesar de su inseguridad y celos hacia Archivald le da el permiso que su esposo se buscara otra pareja para bailar

Entonces una de las invitadas llamada Valeria San Román que está entusiasmada con Archivald acepta bailar con él y aprovechar de su inocencia de Annie

Annie estaba celosa de Valeria San Román y le pide a Candy que baile con el

Entonces Candy le dice a Valeria_ quiero bailar con Archivald

Archivald se da cuenta que Candy solo quiere bailar con él porque Annie le pidió pero a pesar de eso baila con ella

Albert empezó a bailar con la odiosa de Valeria porque no le queda otra pareja más

Al final todos se cambiaron de parejas por que el vais se hizo más romántico y llamativo

Después de la ceremonia el doctor Reinaldo Dual hace un brindis por él bebe de Annie y Archie donde le pide la mano a su prometida Natal

Todos los invitados se quedan asombrados porque dos personas mayores recién habían conseguido una pareja

Llego el año nuevo Candy y los amigos se dijeron_ ¡feliz año nuevo ¡ el resto de invitados gritaron feliz año nuevo

Candy salió a al jardín a decirse a sí misma_ ¡que hermoso año nuevo¡ ¡feliz año nuevo mi amor Terry ¡

Mientras tanto Terry pasó el año nuevo a lado de su esposa Susana, su padre con toda la familia Dogales pero se decía a si mismo_ ¡Feliz año nuevo mi querida pecosa ¡

Ese capítulo acaba en un gran aniversario del año nuevo

Continuara

…


End file.
